Days of Disturbance
by xxcchi
Summary: Kehidupan Doyoung yang biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui. Saat Doyoung jatuh cinta teramat sangat, cintanya harus kandas karena Jaehyun yang tidak mencintainya. Lalu muncul seseorang yang bersedia membawanya bangun dari mimpi buruk. Doyoung harus menerimanya atau tetap tertidur? NCT/JaeDo vs JohnDo/YuWin
1. Chapter 1: Past

_**20 Juli 2008**_

Doyoung menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya pusing. Sudah seminggu ini dia hanya tidur kurang dari lima jam sehari karena jadwalnya yang padat. Pulang kuliah Doyoung lanjut mengajar di sebuah tempat bimbel –sebagai latihan dan bekal untuk menjadi guru yang sebenarnya saat dia lulus nanti– lalu bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket hingga jam sepuluh malam, sesampainya di apartemennya Doyoung dihadapkan dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menggunung, menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Jadilah dia begadang hingga pagi, lalu tidur sebentar, kemudian harus bangun lagi untuk berangkat kuliah.

Doyoung lelah, dia butuh pelepasan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa sejenak dengan semua kepenatan ini.

Pilihan Doyoung jatuh pada alkohol. Dia sudah dewasa, sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, tentu saja dia legal untuk minum-minum. Doyoung bukan tipe _nerd_ atau anak polos yang menghindari alkohol, rokok dan teman-temannya. Paling tidak dua bulan sekali Doyoung akan mengunjungi bar langganannya. Tapi tetap saja Doyoung menghindari _one night stand_ , membuatnya sering digoda teman-teman di kampusnya karena masih perjaka. Doyoung bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya hingga dia harus melempar jauh-jauh keinginan untuk _having sex_.

Malam itu Doyoung sudah menghabiskan setengah botol wiski. Kepalanya terasa ringan, berkebalikan dengan matanya yang terasa memberat. Doyoung belum berniat berhenti sampai sebuah tangan mengambil alih gelas yang akan diminumnya. Doyoung memandang tidak suka pada orang asing menyebalkan yang merebut gelasnya.

"Kembalikan."

Doyoung melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya diikuti tangan yang berusaha mengambil kembali gelas miliknya.

Orang asing –yang sialnya tampan dan tipe Doyoung sekali– menyebalkan itu hanya tertawa dan menegak habis wiski milik Doyoung.

"Kau harus berhenti minum, kau terlihat sudah sangat mabuk. Aku Jaehyun, _by the_ _way_. Siapa namamu?"

Jaehyun.

Ah- Doyoung merasa dia berkewajiban mengingat nama itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku masih kuat minum, kembalikan gelasku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Jaehyun menggeleng dan menggeser botol wiski beserta gelasnya menjauh dari hadapan Doyoung, menopang dagunya dan menatap Doyoung intens, "Aku tidak akan tenang dalam tidurku kalau meninggalkan pemuda manis sepertimu sendirian."

Doyoung mendadak salah tingkah diperhatikan begitu lekatnya oleh Jaehyun, seolah dia ditelanjangi dengan tatapan mata itu.

Ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam diri Jaehyun saat melihat wajah memerah dan tingkah malu-malu Doyoung. Tubuh Jaehyun bergerak di luar nalar, tangannya bergerak sendiri menarik tengkuk Doyoung dan menenggelamkan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman dalam.

 _As expected_ , bibir Doyoung begitu luar biasa. Penuh dan manis bercampur pahitnya wiski ketika lidah Jaehyun menjelajahi mulut Doyoung, mengabsen deretan giginya dan mengajak lidahnya bermain.

Jaehyun benar-benar seorang _good kisser_ , Doyoung terlena dengan permainan lidahnya. Doyoung belum pernah sekalipun berciuman. Dan dicium sehebat ini saat ciuman pertama membuat Doyoung hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah dan meremas kemeja depan Jaehyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Pengaruh alkohol tidak dapat dipungkiri ikut andil dalam kepasrahan Doyoung.

Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena wajah Doyoung sudah memerah, antara kehabisan nafas atau mungkin rasa malu yang menderanya. Jaehyun mendekat, mencium pipi gembil itu sekilas, lalu meniup telinga Doyoung sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang sarat gairah, " _Let's have some fun._ "

Dan Doyoung tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

.

* * *

Doyoung tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhempas di atas kasur yang lumayan empuk dengan Jaehyun berada di atasnya, menatap lapar. Jaehyun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membawa Doyoung kembali ke dalam ciuman hebat sedangkan tangannya sibuk bekerja mengenyahkan kemeja dan celana Doyoung sekaligus.

Jaehyun menarik diri, mengagumi tubuh indah Doyoung. Puting kecoklatan Doyoung yang menegang segera menarik atensinya, membuat Jaehyun seketika merasa haus. Jaehyun memulai dengan memelintir lembut puting kanan Doyoung, menjilat areolanya, ditutup gigitan kecil lalu hisapan kuat pada puncaknya.

Perlakuan Jaehyun membuat Doyoung mendesah tertahan dan menekan lembut kepala Jaehyun, memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

Setelah merasa cukup memanjakan kedua puncak nikmat itu, Jaehyun turun ke bawah, memijat penis Doyoung yang menegang. Hanya memijat sebentar, jarinya dilarikan lebih ke bawah, mengusap-usap _hole_ yang menggoda jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan _lotion_ dari kantong celananya –jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa membawa-bawa benda itu kemanapun–, menuangkan isinya ke jari-jari panjangnya dan melesakkan jarinya jauh ke dalam _hole_ sempit Doyoung.

"Ukh-"

Doyoung mengernyit, rasanya aneh dan sedikit perih. Tiga jari Jaehyun seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk anusnya, tapi walaupun begitu Doyoung tetap saja merasa lebih terangsang lagi dan lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup longgar, Jaehyun segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuka resleting celananya. Penisnya sudah meronta minta dikeluarkan sedari tadi. Jaehyun mengoleskan _lotion_ seadanya, karena sungguh, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Jaehyun mengambil dompetnya, mencari pengaman. _Shit_ , pengaman yang biasanya selalu siap sedia di dompetnya hari ini menghilang. Jaehyun baru ingat kalau dia kehabisan stok dan lupa membeli lagi.

Jaehyun masa bodoh, toh mereka sama-sama pria. Tidak memakai pengaman sekali tidak akan berakibat fatal.

Jaehyun melebarkan paha Doyoung, menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di depan pintu _hole_ sempit itu, bersiap memasuki. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang garis rahang Doyoung, "Sebutkan namamu ..."

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit saat penis Jaehyun masuk perlahan, "Do ... young-"

Penis Jaehyun sudah masuk seluruhnya, membuat Doyoung merasa begitu penuh. Jaehyun tidak suka menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia tidak membiarkan Doyoung terbiasa dengan penis besarnya. Jaehyun langsung menghantam Doyoung dengan sodokan-sodokan kuat di prostatnya.

Doyoung mendesah kencang dan mendongak, kepalanya pening dengan kenikmatan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Jaehyun menggigit jakunnya dan menghisap kuat, meninggalkan jejak.

Jaehyun tidak menurunkan tempo sodokannya dan malah menambah kenikmatan Doyoung dengan mengocok penisnya. Doyoung diterbangkan terlalu tinggi hingga ke puncak. Punggungnya melengkung, perutnya menegang, menanti detik-detik ledakan dirinya.

"Ahh! Ah! _Gonna ... cum-_ uhh ..."

Jaehyun menggigit kecil telinga Doyoung, " _Say my name._ "

Doyoung meremas kuat _bed cover_ di bawahnya saat dia merasa akan _keluar_ , "Jae ... Jaehyun!"

Doyoung tersentak-sentak, menikmati proses _cumming_ yang luar biasa. Jaehyun menyusul tak lama setelah itu, memenuhi _hole_ Doyoung dengan spermanya, dan Doyoung menyukai itu. Doyoung menyukai rasa hangat dan penuh sperma Jaehyun di perutnya.

Doyoung merasa dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan hidupnya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan ...

Tapi Doyoung merasa terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, dia ingin tidur.

"Selamat tidur dan terima kasih Doyoung."

Kecupan singkat di bibirnya adalah hal terakhir yang Doyoung ingat sebelum kelopak matanya menutup perlahan dan ketidak sadaran mengambil alih tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 _ **21 Juli 2008**_

Doyoung terbangun. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang sejauh dia ingat sangat berbeda dengan langit-langit kamar miliknya. Apa dia di tempat Winwin? Tapi kamar Winwin juga tidak seperti ini.

Doyoung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh isi kamar yang benar-benar asing. Doyoung berusaha menyusun kembali ingatan-ingatannya. Semalam ia minum, lalu bertemu pria asing, lalu ...

Doyoung membulatkan mata terkejut saat matanya menangkap pemandangan tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan beberapa bercak merah di dadanya. Doyoung juga baru menyadari bau sperma yang menyengat memenuhi kamar.

Anusnya terasa perih saat Doyoung bergerak menuruni kasur dan berdiri. Doyoung menampar pipinya, ini ... mimpi kan?

Sekelebat ingatan memasuki otaknya, ingatan tentang pergumulan hebat dirinya dan seseorang bernama Jaehyun. Orang asing menyebalkan yang merebut minumannya.

Doyoung jatuh terduduk, bersamaan dengan sebuah cairan putih yang mengalir keluar dari anusnya dan Doyoung tau jelas cairan apa itu.

Doyoung terlalu _shock_ , bahkan dia tidak bisa menangis untuk sekedar meratapi nasibnya.

"Hidupku ... hancur."

.

* * *

Setelah puas merenung, Doyoung memutuskan untuk berpikir positif. Tidak mungkin sekali berbuat langsung 'jadi' kan?

Doyoung terus menanamkan sugesti itu, berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan _hole_ -nya dari sisa-sisa sperma Jaehyun. Setelah mandi, Doyoung memakai kembali pakaiannya yang terlempar kesana kemari.

Doyoung keluar dari hotel –yang untungnya sudah dibayar Jaehyun– dengan perasaan kalut. Sekeras apapun dia menanamkan sugesti positif, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa takut yang membayanginya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Doyoung kembali mandi untuk memastikan dirinya benar-benar bersih. Berpakaian rapi dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Ada satu tempat yang biasa Doyoung kunjungi ketika dia merasa sedih dan tidak kuat lagi menjalani hidup. Tempat yang memberinya kekuatan.

Makam orangtuanya.

Doyoung merasa tenang dan dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya saat mengunjungi mereka di makam. Dia juga akan merasa lega setelah menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada mereka. Doyoung tau kedua orangtuanya mendengar, karena Doyoung akan merasa kuat setelah pulang dari sini.

Jadi di sinilah ia, duduk bersila menghadap nisan kedua orangtuanya, tersenyum sedih saat mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang pergi lebih dulu.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ , apa kabar? Sehat kan di sana? Apa _appa_ dan _eomma_ hidup dengan baik dan bahagia? Ah- tentu saja, Tuhan pasti menempatkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ di surga. Enak sekali~ aku iri."

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, berakting merajuk, tetapi kemudian wajahnya menyendu, " _Appa_ , aku telah melakukan hal yang sangaaat bodoh. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang berakibat fatal."

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana ini? Aku ..." Doyoung terisak, tidak sanggup lagi menahan luapan perasaannya, "Aku takut ... takut sekali _eomma_. Aku mengecewakan kalian. Hidupku akan hancur. Maafkan aku ... uh- maafkan aku. Maafkan aku _appa, eomma._ Hukum aku, atau bawa aku bersama kalian. Disini sepi sekali tanpa kalian, sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup lagi. Tolong bawa aku ..."

Doyoung menutup wajahnya dan menangis sejadinya. Doyoung terus melafalkan maaf disela-sela tangisnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit barulah akhirnya tangis Doyoung mereda, menyisakan mata sembab dan hidungnya yang tersumbat.

Doyoung berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu, " _Appa, eomma_ , aku pulang dulu. Tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk menjalani hari ke depannya, _eotte?_ Sampai jumpa _appa, eomma._ "

Doyoung berjalan lunglai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Doyoung tidak sepenuhnya merasa lega, masih ada batu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

.

.

.

 _ **24 Agustus 2008**_

Sudah lewat sebulan lebih sejak kejadian itu. Doyoung kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia sempat absen selama tiga hari dari kuliah dan pekerjaannya, sekedar untuk menenangkan diri.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Doyoung merasa sehat selama sebulan ini, walaupun nafsu makannya naik, itu mungkin disebabkan karena banyaknya kesibukan yang ia punya.

Namun ada yang berbeda saat dia bangun di minggu pagi hari ini. Doyoung terbangun akibat rasa mual yang teramat sangat. Doyoung berlari ke kamar mandi dan berjongkok di kloset, bersiap mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar selain air.

Doyoung terus muntah hingga pipinya basah dengan air mata, rasa mualnya bukannya hilang malah makin menjadi. Doyoung membasuh mulutnya dan melangkah tertatih menuju kamar. Meraih ponsel dan men- _dial_ nomor Winwin. Nada sambung terdengar sebentar diikuti suara polos Winwin, " _Yeoboseyo, hyung?_ Ada apa pagi-pagi menelpon?"

"Winwin ... apa kau bisa ke apartemenku?" Doyoung menjawab dengan lirih, kepalanya pusing dan dunia seolah berputar dengan cepat, "Aku ..."

Tak! Bruk!

Ponselnya jatuh seiring tubuhnya yang ikut jatuh melemas. Doyoung terbaring tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Telinganya menangkap suara panik Winwin diujung sana, dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Doyoung berbisik, berharap Winwin mendengar.

"Tolong aku-"

Lalu gelap.

.

* * *

Winwin menyambar jaketnya dan segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan Yuta. Melewati Yuta yang heran melihatnya tergesa-gesa dan bertanya ada apa dengannya. Winwin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halte, tapi bus yang ingin dinaikinya belum datang. Winwin melompat-lompat tidak sabar, membuahkan tatapan aneh dari para penumpang lain yang juga sedang menunggu. Setelah lima menit dihabiskannya dengan melompat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa gelisahnya, akhirnya busnya datang juga. Winwin tidak membuang waktu untuk segera melompat menaiki bus.

Winwin sudah menduga ada yang aneh dengan Doyoung belakangan ini. Doyoung menjadi lebih pendiam, tidak seceria biasanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan muka kuyu Doyoung tidak bisa disembunyikan. Namun saat Winwin bertanya, Doyoung hanya membalas dengan gelengan dan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Winwin diam dan berusaha mengerti kalau Doyoung belum siap menceritakan masalahnya. Dan pagi ini saat Winwin tiba-tiba mendapatkan panggilan dari Doyoung, Winwin tau ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara seperti ponsel terbanting dan seseorang yang jatuh, belum lagi bisikan lirih Doyoung, tanpa pikir panjang Winwin berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah memastikan bahwa Doyoung baik-baik saja.

Bus berhenti di halte tujuannya, hanya butuh lima menit berlari hingga Winwin sampai di depan pintu apartemen Doyoung dan mengetik _password_ yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

" _Hyung!_ "

Winwin berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan langkah cepat, memeriksa seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan sosok Doyoung, namun nihil.

" _Hyung? Eodi?_ "

Kaki Winwin melangkah menuju kamar Doyoung. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali saat tangannya membuka pintu adalah tubuh Doyoung yang tergolek lemah di lantai.

Winwin mengeluarkan suara pekikan tertahan disusul tubuhnya yang berlari mendekati Doyoung. Lalu seketika terkesiap melihat wajah Doyoung yang luar biasa pucat. Tangannya bergetar merogoh ponselnya dan segera men- _dial_ 119.

Winwin memeluk tubuh lemah Doyoung, " _Hyung,_ kumohon bertahanlah."

.

* * *

Yuta melangkah panik di lorong rumah sakit Seoul. Dia mendapatkan telpon dari Winwin yang mengatakan Doyoung masuk rumah sakit. Doyoung itu juga sahabatnya, Yuta tidak bisa menghentikan rasa khawatir yang merasuki dirinya.

Yuta menangkap sosok Winwin dari kejauhan, sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di kursi tunggu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yuta sesaat setelah dia sampai di hadapan Winwin.

Winwin mengangkat kepalanya. Yuta dapat melihat jelas mata yang sering menatapnya polos itu sekarang berkaca-kaca, air mata siap tumpah jika ia berkedip sekali saja, "Belum tau, dokter yang memeriksa Doyoung _hyung_ belum keluar juga. _Hyung_... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Doyoung _hyung_ kenapa-kenapa-"

Yuta menghela nafasnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Winwin lalu membawa anak ayam itu ke pelukannya. " _Gwaenchana_ , Doyoung akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Winwin semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Yuta, di dalam hati terus berdoa agar Doyoung baik-baik saja. Ia hampir mati khawatir saat menemukan Doyoung tadi, sesaat Winwin berpikir dia akan kehilangan Doyoung.

Di samping itu, walaupun Yuta menyuruh Winwin untuk tetap tenang, jauh di dalam dirinya, dia juga tidak bisa tenang. Ada ketakutan besar apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Doyoung. Yuta mengusap punggung Winwin, memberikan ketenangan lebih.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang membunuh itu akhirnya usai. Seseorang dengan jas lab putih keluar dari ruangan Doyoung diikuti seorang perawat.

Yuta dan Winwin berdiri dan mencerca dokter itu dengan pertanyaan seputar, "Bagaimana keadaan Doyoung?"

"Kim Doyoung- _ssi_ baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan disertai pola hidup yang tidak teratur. Apa kalian adalah keluarganya? Ada satu hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

"S-Saya keluarganya!" Winwin menyahut cepat. Ya, Kim Doyoung bukanlah sekedar sahabat, tapi sudah merangkap keluarganya sejak lama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari ikut saya ke ruangan."

Winwin mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya, sedangkan Yuta berjaga di kamar Doyoung. Winwin duduk dengan raut tegang di hadapan dokter ber- _platname_ Moon Taeil tersebut, menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan _hyung_ tersayangnya.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, anda siapanya Doyoung- _ssi_?"

"Saya adiknya, _uisanim_. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Doyoung _hyung_?" Winwin meremas tangannya gelisah. Dokter di hadapannya tersenyum meneduhkan, membuat kening Winwin berkerut heran.

"Saat memeriksa Doyoung- _ssi_ tadi, saya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di bagian perutnya. Ada satu spekulasi yang hadir di benak saya, jadi saya berinisiatif untuk memeriksanya secara langsung menggunakan USG."

Dokter Taeil menunjukkannya beberapa lembar rekam medis dan foto USG. Winwin mengambil salah satu lembar tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti. Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar saat membaca sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan ...

' **Kim Doyoung: Positif hamil'**

"Selamat ya, saudara anda dinyatakan positif sedang mengandung dengan usia kandungan lima minggu. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi suaminya, _arra?_ "

Winwin menatap Taeil dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh ke lantai, "T-Tidak mungkin ..."

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Doyoung laki-laki, dan Winwin tau benar bahwa Doyoung tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama ini, baik dengan perempuan maupun pria. Doyoung juga orang yang 'bersih', dia tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan orang manapun. Dan sekarang? Doyoung dinyatakan hamil?

Dan lagi ... suami? Pacar saja Doyoung tidak punya! Apalagi suami!

"T-Tapi Doyoung _hyung_ ... kan laki-laki ..."

Winwin mengutarakan pertanyaan yang paling mengusiknya dibandingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ mempunyai kelainan genetik 'interseks' di mana kelenjar adrenal menghasilkan lebih banyak hormon yang membentuk perkembangan organ reproduksi wanita, tetapi memiliki lebih banyak fitur maskulin seperti suara yang lebih dalam atau bahu yang lebih luas."

Winwin mendengarkan penjelasan Taeil dengan seksama, mencoba mencerna dengan penjelasan medis yang sedikit berbelit.

"Jadi singkatnya Doyoung- _ssi_ mempunyai rahim walaupun ia seorang pria. Dan bisa mengandung apabila sel telurnya dibuahi."

Diam tak berkutik, Winwin tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Semua fakta tentang Doyoung terlalu tiba-tiba. Winwin tidak tau bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Entah dia harus marah dan kecewa karena Doyoung menyembunyikan hal penting ini selama ini atau dia harus merasa sedih dan bersimpati dengan kejadian yang menimpa Doyoung.

"Saya harap anda dan suami Doyoung- _ssi_ memperhatikan pola makan dan tidurnya. Kandungannya masih sangat lemah. Jangan lupa juga perbanyak asupan vitamin, saya akan menuliskan resepnya, anda bisa menebusnya di apotek rumah sakit."

Winwin mengangguk dan mengambil dokumen medis Doyoung, lalu keluar dari ruangan setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter Taeil.

Berjalan lunglai menuju kamar rawat inap Doyoung, Winwin memutar keras otaknya untuk mencari cara bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini ke Yuta dan Doyoung sendiri.

Saat Winwin memasuki kamar rawat Doyoung, ternyata Doyoung sudah sadar dan sedang dibantu Yuta meminum air.

"Oh Winwinnie! Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Doyoung?" Pertanyaan Yuta membuat Winwin tersentak. Dia masih belum siap memaparkan kenyataan menyakitkan ini, apalagi Doyoung baru sadar. Winwin takut Doyoung semakin _drop_.

"Eung ... itu ... ung-"

Doyoung dan Yuta menatapnya, menanti jawaban. Winwin menghela nafas berat, mau sesakit apapun, Winwin harus memberitahukan kebenaran pada Doyoung. Winwin duduk di atas ranjang Doyoung, menggenggam erat tangannya, menyalurkan kekuatan.

" _Hyung_... kumohon, katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa _hyung_ pernah berhubungan intim dengan seseorang?"

Doyoung membulatkan matanya terkejut, "A-Apa maksudmu Winwinnie?"

"Jawab saja _hyung_!" Winwin tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Yuta memandang heran kedua orang di hadapannya, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menyela.

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Winwin ataupun Yuta. Matanya tidak fokus, sepertinya dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku pernah ... aku pernah melakukannya." Doyoung menjawab lirih.

"Kok jadi membahas hubungan intim? Apa hubungannya dengan kondisi Doyoung?" Yuta yang tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

Winwin menutup matanya, "Doyoung _hyung_ ... dinyatakan positif hamil."

Ah. Benar kan? Doyoung sudah bisa menduganya dari awal. Ketakutan terbesarnya terjadi. Doyoung tinggal menantikan detik-detik kehancuran hidupnya.

"HAH?! Kok bisa? Doyoung kan pria, mana bisa hamil. Winwinnie, kali ini bercandamu garing." Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin dengan selera humor Winwin.

Winwin membuka matanya dan memberikan dokumen medis Doyoung ke Yuta, " _Hyung_ bisa membacanya sendiri." Winwin menangkup kedua pipi Doyoung, membawanya untuk menatap matanya, "Sekarang jelaskan dengan siapa dan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Aku melakukannya dengan seseorang bernama Jaehyun yang ku temui di sebuah bar sebulan yang lalu. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena aku merasakan tertarik dengannya. Sehingga aku lupa ... aku lupa kalau aku berbeda."

Air mata Doyoung jatuh tidak terbendung. Doyoung terisak hebat, Winwin yang melihat sahabatnya hancur tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Winwin membawa tubuh kurus Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya, menangis bersamanya.

"Aku takut- aku takut Winwinnie ... hidupku hancur. Mimpiku tidak akan pernah tercapai- dan ... dan anak ini akan lahir tanpa ayah, tanpa keluarga. Jika dia lahir, dia akan ikut hancur bersamaku ..."

Winwin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak sanggup mendengar kata demi kata menyedihkan yang keluar dari bibir Doyoung, "Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Jadi kumohon _hyung_... kumohon, jangan menyerah. Kuatlah. _Hyung_ tidak sendirian, ada aku, ada Yuta _hyung._ Biarkan anak _hyung_ lahir dan melihat dunia. Kumohon _hyung_..."

Yuta yang melihat pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya menggigit bibir, sebelum ikut memeluk erat kekasih dan sahabat berharganya, ikut menangis bersama mereka.

.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk menangis bersama, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah keheningan yang melingkupi. Yuta, Winwin dan Doyoung saling menatap, sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali Yuta _hyung_ , yakin kau semenya Winwin?" Doyoung sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, yang suka menjadikan Yuta sebagai bahan ejekan.

"Ya! Begini-begini kalau di ranjang aku yang menang."

"Aaa! Yuta _hyung_!" Winwin merasa malu mendengar perkataan Yuta. Diam-diam dia bernafas lega, Doyoung sudah mulai ceria kembali.

"Tapi _hyung_ , _hyung_ kenal kan dengan orang yang bernama Jaehyun ini? Bagaimana- bagaimana kalau minta pertanggung jawabannya?" Winwin menjilat bibirnya gugup.

Doyoung menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak kenal. Yang aku tau hanya nama dan wajahnya. Dan ada banyak Jaehyun di Korea, jadi ... kurasa mustahil." Doyoung tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Aku akan merawat anakku sendiri."

" _Aniya_! Aku dan Yuta _hyung_ akan ikut merawatnya. Iya kan, _hyung_?" Winwin menatap Yuta, meminta persetujuan.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja. Kami akan menjadi paman yang baik." Yuta mengangguk semangat. Lagian dia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

" _Gomawo hyung_ , Winwin. Aku banyak menyusahkan kalian."

"Tak masalah, _toki-ya_. Jangan memasang wajah merasa bersalah seperti itu." Yuta mengacak rambut Doyoung yang dibalas erangan tidak suka.

Sepertinya sehabis ini Doyoung harus ke gereja, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Yuta dan Winwin ke hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _ **28 Agustus 2008**_

Iya. Doyoung kemarin memang berkata dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Yuta dan Winwin, tapi sekarang dia ingin menarik kembali perkataannya.

Doyoung sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu, dia sudah merasa segar seperti sedia kala walaupun masih dilanda _morning sickness_ setiap hari. Tapi Yuta dan Winwin masih memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit parah. Mana mereka memutuskan menginap di apartemen Doyoung selama dua minggu untuk memperhatikan pola makan dan tidurnya. Apartemen Doyoung yang sempit kelihatan semakin sempit dengan tambahan dua orang itu dan barang-barang mereka yang dibawa juga. Sudah kelihatan seperti akan pindah sepenuhnya ke apartemen Doyoung.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya lelah, dia suka diperhatikan, tapi tidak begini juga!

Doyoung sudah sehat _wal afiat_. Bahkan dia bisa pergi kuliah dan bekerja. Ya, dia memanfaatkan perutnya yang belum kelihatan membesar untuk pergi kuliah dan bekerja. Kalau kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia tiga bulan, baru dia akan mengambil cuti.

Doyoung baru saja akan makan siang sebelum teriakan Yuta menginterupsinya, "Doyoung! Minum susunya dulu!" Yuta berlari ke arah Doyoung dengan membawa susu hamil yang dibuatnya tadi pagi dan dimasukkan ke dalam botol.

'Demi apa Yuta? Ini kantin kampus, jangan berteriak memalukan seperti itu.' Doyoung memelototkan matanya memberi kode.

" _Hyung_ , jangan makan _ramyeon_ , tidak sehat! Makan ini saja!" Winwin mengambil alih _ramyeon_ yang baru saja Doyoung beli dari kantin kampus dengan salad.

Doyoung menutup wajahnya malu saat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka. Ah- makan siangnya yang tenang sirna sudah.

Terpaksa Doyoung mengikuti perkataan Yuta dan Winwin, karena kalau dibantah mereka akan lebih rewel lagi. Doyoung memakan saladnya malas dengan mata memperhatikan parkiran kampus yang memang berdekatan dengan kantin.

Doyoung menghentikan suapannya saat netranya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok yang menyebabkan semua mimpi buruknya.

Jaehyun!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wahahahahahaha, spoiler: saya suka membuat _bunny_ tersiksa :'v /ketawanista/ /kabur/


	2. Chapter 2: Past

_**28 Agustus 2008**_

Jaehyun!

Doyoung sontak berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil tas dan berlari mengejar sosok itu. Netranya fokus, takut kehilangan Jaehyun jika ia menoleh sekali saja.

"Doyoung! Doyoung! Mau kemana?!"

Teriakan Yuta diabaikan. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Doyoung bisa mencapai Jaehyun. Tapi nafasnya sudah putus-putus, perutnya juga mulai sakit, membuat Doyoung terpaksa berhenti untuk membungkuk mengambil nafas.

Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya panik, namun segera bernafas lega saat melihat sosok Jaehyun masih dalam jarak pandangnya. Doyoung mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mulai berlari kembali mengejar Jaehyun yang melangkah konstan.

Jaehyun tersentak saat seseorang menarik ujung lengan jaketnya. Jaehyun menoleh kaget dan memandang bingung pemuda manis di sebelahnya sibuk mengatur nafas. Sepertinya dia habis berlari untuk mengejar Jaehyun. Apa pria ini fansnya?

Bukannya _over_ _pd_ (percaya diri) atau apa, Jaehyun memang cukup terkenal akan kesempurnaan paras dan gombalannya. Pria dan wanita mana yang tidak bertekuk lutut di hadapannya? Tidak ada.

"Jae-Jaehyun?"

Tuh kan, pasti ini pria ini fansnya. Suaranya bergetar, kentara sekali sedang gugup. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup bila bertatapan muka dengan Jung Jaehyun?

" _Ne?_ _Nuguseyo?_ "

Doyoung seperti tersengat listrik. Jaehyun ... tidak mengingatnya?

"A-Aku Doyoung ... kita bertemu di bar dua bulan lalu, kemudian- kemudian kita-"

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata selanjutnya. Jaehyun menatapnya intens, seperti waktu itu. Bukannya berdebar, Doyoung malah merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

"Doyoung? Doyoung yang mana?"

Jaehyun meneliti wajah sendu Doyoung dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat apakah mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Terlalu banyak bar yang sudah dia kunjungi dua bulan ini, Jaehyun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi kemudian Jaehyun teringat dengan surai oranye itu, dan juga mata kelincinya ...

"Ah- kau kelinci oranye di bar _Hongdae_ kemarin kan? _Mian_ , aku tidak mengingatmu tadi. Jadi, ada apa?"

Kelinci oranye? Benak Doyoung tergelitik untuk menanyakan maksudnya. Tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang, Jaehyun sudah ingat siapa dirinya. Doyoung siap tidak siap harus memberitahukan keberadaan janin yang dikandungnya adalah milik Jaehyun.

"Bisa kita ke tempat lain? Ada sesuatu yang mau ku bicarakan."

Doyoung berpaling, memimpin jalan ke arah taman universitas yang sepi pengunjung karena sebagian mahasiswa lebih senang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin. Jaehyun mengikuti dalam diam, tidak berniat bertanya. Jaehyun sudah bisa menebaknya, pasti Doyoung ingin menyatakan cinta. Sayang sekali, sepertinya Doyoung harus siap ditolak, karena Jaehyun tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Doyoung berhenti di sebelah pohon besar, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tempat mereka berbicara kosong dan aman. Doyoung menelan ludahnya gugup dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku ... aku-"

Jaehyun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hm?"

"Aku mengandung anakmu."

Hening.

"Pft- hahaha! Doyoung- _ssi_ , bercandamu lucu sekali. Apa kau terlalu gugup untuk menyatakan perasaanmu hingga salah bicara?"

Jaehyun memegang perutnya geli. Ya ampun, Jaehyun bersumpah ini lelucon paling lucu seumur hidupnya. Dia memang sering berjelajah dan bergonta-ganti pasangan _sex_ , tapi dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pengaman. Jadi tidak ada satupun orang yang ditidurinya mendatanginya dan mengaku hamil anaknya. Karena itu mustahil. Dan seingat Jaehyun, kondom yang dipakainya tidak pernah robek atau bocor.

Air mata Doyoung jatuh saat tangan Jaehyun mendarat di rambutnya, mengusak lembut, diiringi perkataan, "Coba lagi lain kali ya. Atau kau sedang main _truth or dare_ dengan teman-temanmu?"

Doyoung menepis tangan Jaehyun kasar, "Aku benar-benar mengandung anakmu!" Nada bicara Doyoung naik drastis, terpengaruh emosi. "Aku punya buktinya!"

Doyoung membuka tasnya dan melempar amplop berisi rekam medisnya ke Jaehyun yang menangkapnya dengan baik.

Jaehyun membuka amplop itu dan membaca rekam medis di dalamnya. Matanya membulat saat di sana tertulis jelas bahwa Doyoung positif hamil.

"Kau ... Kau pasti tidak melakukannya denganku saja! Ya, kau juga pasti melakukannya dengan orang lain!"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Beraninya Jaehyun bilang begitu. Dia bukan jalang yang tidur dengan setiap orang. "Aku hanya tidur denganmu! Saat itu adalah yang pertama kalinya untukku!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya! Anak itu ... bukan anakku!"

Jaehyun melempar dokumen itu tepat di wajah Doyoung, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya, tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

Doyoung terdiam dengan air mata mengalir deras dan tangan terkepal erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, menandakan sekuat apa kepalannya.

Doyoung mengusap air matanya kasar, berusaha keras menghentikan tangisnya. Namun gagal, isakan kecil sukses meluncur saat ia membungkuk, mengambil satu persatu kertas rekam medisnya yang berserakan di tanah.

Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

* * *

Yuta dan Winwin akan curiga jika melihatnya kembali dengan wajah berantakan penuh jejak airmata, jadi Doyoung menyempatkan dirinya untuk membasuh wajah terlebih dahulu.

Doyoung melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi dan menepuk kedua pipinya, "Semangat, semangat!"

Melangkah berat keluar dari kamar mandi, Doyoung berjalan menuju kantin, dari jauh tampak Yuta dan Winwin sudah selesai dengan makan siang mereka. Untunglah dia tidak ditinggal.

"Dari mana saja _eoh_? Kalau tidak ingat kau sahabat kami, kau sudah kami tinggal dari tadi."

Doyoung mengabaikan Yuta yang memberondonginya dengan omelan sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Winwin. " _Hyung_ tidak akan pernah berani melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri."

Doyoung memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Winwin dan memejamkan mata. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah dan _unmood_. Kondisinya yang sedang hamil membuat _mood-_ nya cepat berubah. Ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang nyaman lalu tidur, tapi Doyoung terlalu malas untuk berjalan.

" _A-Aniya_ , aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah _hum_?"

Yuta menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan mengelusnya pelan, meminta maaf. Doyoung menatap datar Yuta yang sedang menampilkan _healing smile_ -nya, "Gendong aku, sebagai permintaan maaf."

" _Mwo_?! Menggendongmu?!"

Yuta membulatkan matanya terkejut dan dibalas tatapan garang dari Doyoung, " _Hyung_ mau ku maafkan atau tidak?"

"Mau, ta-tapi tidak menggendongmu juga." Yuta mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Yang benar saja, masa dia harus menggendong Doyoung dari kampus hingga apartemennya? Tulangnya keburu patah sebelum mereka selamat sampai tujuan.

"Oke, tidak usah menggendongku. Tapi setelah sampai di apartemenku, bereskan barang-barang _hyung_ dan mari tidak saling bertemu. Selamanya."

Doyoung menggembungkan pipinya dan memeluk lengan Winwin, kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana. Winwin yang sedari tadi diam melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya beradu mulut akhirnya angkat bicara, tidak tahan dengan pandangan memelas meminta bantuan yang dilayangkan Yuta padanya, "Yuta _hyung_ akan menggendongmu, tapi hanya dari sini sampai halte, oke? Kalau dari sini hingga apartemen _hyung_ terlalu jauh. Punggung Yuta _hyung_ bisa patah, dan yang repot siapa? Kita berdua _hyung_."

Doyoung menatap Winwin, masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya, "Begitukah?" Winwin mengangguk, "Iya, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, dari sini sampai halte."

Yuta menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, punggungnya tidak jadi patah. "Ayo pulang, kau dan Winwin tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Aku juga. Cepat naik ke punggungku."

Yuta berjongkok di hadapan Doyoung yang dengan segera mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Yuta memegang kedua kaki Doyoung dan perlahan berdiri. "Pegangan yang kuat."

"Berangkat~" Doyoung berteriak ceria, sekali lagi mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada di kantin dengan berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Winwin merelakan diri membawa tas Doyoung.

Yuta berjalan keluar menuju halte. Doyoung berisik di punggungnya, mengatakan langkahnya terlalu cepat atau rambutnya bau karena belum keramas. Belum lagi tangan Doyoung yang sama rusuhnya. Terkadang mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Yuta serasa dicekik, lalu menarik rambutnya. Sungguh, kalau tidak mengingat Doyoung sedang hamil, Yuta sudah menjatuhkan Doyoung dari tadi.

Tapi Yuta lebih memilih merasa tersiksa seperti ini asal Doyoung bisa tertawa lepas dan tersenyum. Dia menyukai Doyoung yang seperti ini dibandingkan dengan Doyoung yang berwajah sendu dan mengatakan baik-baik saja di luar namun terluka di dalam.

Yuta hanya berharap senyum dan kebahagiaan terus menyertai Doyoung ke depannya.

.

* * *

Jaehyun berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering, mengisi keheningan kamarnya, tapi Jaehyun memilih diam mengabaikan. Jaehyun sedang tidak berminat untuk pergi minum-minum atau sekedar menggoda para wanita. Harusnya Ji Hansol tau itu dan berhenti menelponnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Hansol tidak tau dan tetap meneror ponselnya, sukses membuat Jaehyun kesal. Jaehyun mengambil langkah praktis, mencabut langsung baterai ponselnya lalu melemparnya ke bawah kasur. Seketika kamarnya kembali hening seperti sebelum rentetan panggilan masuk Hansol menyapanya.

Ah, ketenangan inilah yang dibutuhkannya.

Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terganggu, memandangi langit-langit kamar. Melamunkan kejadian siang tadi. Bohong jika Jaehyun tidak kepikiran. Dia melihat dengan jelas air mata Doyoung dan matanya tidak memancarkan kebohongan sedikitpun. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal telah melempar dokumen itu ke wajah Doyoung dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja, Doyoung mengatakan hamil anaknya itu terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Jaehyun tidak siap dan mengikuti refleks tubuhnya.

"Kejadian malam itu ... malam itu ..."

Jaehyun berguling-guling, mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan Doyoung. Pikirannya melayang ke malam saat dia sedang ingin menjelajah bar sendirian, dan pilihannya jatuh di salah satu bar di _Hongdae_. Di situ dia menemukan Doyoung yang terlihat mabuk berat, menggodanya sedikit, dan mereka berakhir di hotel.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, dia membawa senjata lengkap. Jaehyun membawa uang, _lotion_ dan pengaman.

Tunggu.

Jaehyun bangkit dan beralih posisi menjadi duduk, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ingatannya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pengaman. Pengaman-

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu ...

Malam itu dia tidak memakai pengaman!

Ya, Jaehyun baru ingat dia kehabisan pengaman malam itu dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Karena dia berpikir tidak ada pria yang bisa hamil. Lalu ... lalu dia _keluar_ di dalam Doyoung ...

"BERARTI ITU SUNGGUHAN ANAKKU?!"

"Jung Yoonoh! Pelankan suaramu!"

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya. Sebagian karena takut teriakannya kembali keluar dan membuat ibunya menendangnya, sebagian lagi takut lalat _nyasar_ karena mulutnya masih setia menganga.

Jaehyun menjambak rambutnya histeris. Dia berada di kebingungan dan ketakutan tingkat dewa. Doyoung hamil dan itu ... itu anaknya.

Jaehyun belum ingin menikah, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Jaehyun memang menyukai anak kecil, tapi dia belum siap untuk punya anak.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah sambil berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi kamar. Mencoba mencari cara keluar dari masalah ini.

Apa Jaehyun harus diam saja? Pura-pura tidak tahu kalau itu anaknya? Tapi Jaehyun punya firasat Doyoung tidak akan diam saja.

"Aku harus menyuruhnya menggugurkan anak itu."

.

.

.

 _ **31 Agustus 2008**_

Tiga hari belakangan ini, Doyoung menyempatkan diri mencari sosok Jaehyun di segala sisi kampus yang luasnya keterlaluan. Seolah tau dirinya sedang dicari, Jaehyun tidak tampak di manapun. Doyoung jadi berspekulasi bahwa Jaehyun sedang menyembunyikan diri atau malah melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab.

Doyoung memang pernah bilang akan merawat anaknya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak munafik, dia tidak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa ayah. Cukup dia saja yang yatim piatu, Doyoung tidak mau anaknya ikut merasakan pahitnya hidup tanpa orangtua lengkap.

Karena hal ini, kadar stressnya meningkat. Berefek pola _morning sickness_ -nya yang bertambah sering, _mood_ yang semakin naik-turun dan _ngidam_ berlebihan. Yang terkena imbasnya tentu saja Yuta dan Winwin. Terlebih-lebih Yuta yang harus melayani setiap permintaan aneh Doyoung.

Minggu malam tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai jadwal, jadi mereka memilih menonton film yang di rental Yuta sore tadi. Mereka duduk bertiga di lantai dan menyandar ke sofa dengan formasi Yuta-Doyoung-Winwin. Suasananya sangat tentram dan tenang, semua perhatian terfokus ke arah televisi yang menampilkan klimaks film.

"Yuta _hyung_ , mau _strawberry_ di atasnya mayones."

Yuta mengabaikan Doyoung yang menggoyangkan lengannya, meminta atensi. "Nanti, filmnya lagi seru-serunya."

"Sekarang~ Yuta _hyung_ , sekarang!"

Yuta menutup kedua telinganya, matanya tidak lepas dari layar televisi, bersikukuh mengabaikan rengekan Doyoung. Tapi suara isakan kecil sontak membuyarkan fokusnya, Yuta menoleh dan kaget mendapati pipi Doyoung sudah basah dengan air mata.

" _Strawberry_ ... mayones ..."

Yuta tergagap, menghapus airmata Doyoung lembut, "Oke, oke, _hyung_ ambilkan _strawberry_ dan mayonesnya. Tapi berhenti menangis, _ne_?"

Doyoung membiarkan Yuta menghapus airmatanya lalu mengangguk, "Cepat ..."

Yuta segera bergegas ke dapur, mengambil persediaan _strawberry_ di kulkas, juga sebotol mayones yang menjadi favorit Doyoung akhir-akhir ini. Lalu kembali ke ruang tengah tempat mereka menonton film. Menggeleng pelan melihat Winwin yang ketiduran dengan kepala bersandar ke badan sofa. Pantas saja Winwin diam saja daritadi, ternyata tidur.

"Ini _strawberry_ dan mayonesnya." Yuta meletakkan sepiring _strawberry_ dan sebotol mayones di pangkuan Doyoung yang diterima dengan ucapan terima kasih dan mata berbinar senang.

Doyoung melahap _strawberry_ yang ia beri _topping_ mayones dengan nikmat, " _Hyung_ , apa kau kenal seseorang dengan nama Jaehyun di universitas kita?"

"Ahn Jaehyun _kyosunim_?" Yuta menjawab dengan mata yang kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Bukan, aku tau kalau Ahn Jaehyun _kyosunim_. Yang lain, Jaehyun yang lain."

"Hm- tidak tau. Aku tidak kenal Jaehyun yang lain selain Ahn Jaehyun _kyosunim_."

Doyoung menghela nafasnya berat, "Yah, baiklah."

Doyoung kembali larut ke dalam film saat Yuta tiba-tiba menjetikkan jarinya, "Ah! Aku ingat! Ada satu mahasiswa populer di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, adik tingkatku. Namanya Jung Yoonoh, tapi dia dipanggil Jaehyun."

"Apa _hyung_ tau ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi, seputih kapas, ada lesung pipi di kedua pipinya dan cukup tampan walau lebih tampan aku. _Wae?_ "

Doyoung tercekat, ciri-cirinya cocok. Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, " _Aniya,_ tidak ada apa-apa."

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan menatap intens Doyoung, mencoba mencari kebohongan tersembunyi di bola mata itu, "Benarkah? Apa Jaehyun ini yang menghamilimu? Karena kalau iya, aku akan langsung menghancurkan wajahnya besok sebagai ganti menghancurkan hidupmu."

Yuta serius dengan perkataannya. Orang-orang memang melihatnya sebagai orang yang sering bertingkah konyol, _easy going_ , dan segudang kebaikan lainnya. Tapi jangan salah, dia bisa marah dan menghancurkan wajah seseorang apalagi seseorang yang sudah menyakiti sahabat dan kekasihnya.

" _Molla hyung_ , kan aku belum tau rupa Jung Yoonoh itu bagaimana."

" _Arraseo_. Tidur sana, filmnya sudah habis, dan ini sudah tengah malam. Aku akan menggendong Winwin."

Yuta beranjak mematikan televisi, lalu mengangkat Winwin dengan perlahan, takut Winwin terbangun. Doyoung juga segera memakan _strawberry_ terakhirnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur.

" _Jaljayo hyung_."

" _Jaljayo toki-ya._ "

.

.

.

 _ **5 September 2008**_

Doyoung menatap rumah Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekaguman. 'Ini sih bukan rumah lagi, tapi mansion.' Batin Doyoung melihat betapa besar dan megah rumah di hadapannya.

Bagaimana caranya Doyoung bisa berada di depan rumah Jaehyun?

Terima kasih kepada otaknya yang pintar, dia menjadi salah satu penerima beasiswa dan dekat dengan beberapa dosen juga staf di ruang administrasi. Mencari tau alamat Jaehyun bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan dengan koneksinya.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri masih dengan tatapan takjub di depan pagar rumah Jaehyun. Doyoung menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar setelah kesadaran menguasainya.

" _Nuguseyo?"_

Sebuah suara lembut mengalun lewat _intercom_ , membuat Doyoung terkesiap sebelum menjawab dengan gugup, "A-Aku temannya Jaehyun, apa Jaehyun ada di rumah?"

" _Jaehyun belum pulang dari kampusnya, mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau bisa menunggu di dalam, masuklah."_

Seiring dengan itu, pagar besi di hadapannya bergerak membuka. Doyoung melangkah masuk dengan ragu, dan rasa ragunya semakin menjadi setelah tiba di pintu utama rumah itu.

Doyoung baru akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu saat pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita separuh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senjanya. Doyoung refleks membungkuk, " _A-Annyeonghaseyo._ "

"Ayo masuk, aku _eomma_ Jaehyun, siapa namamu?"

"Doyoung, Kim Doyoung, _ahjumma_."

Doyoung tersenyum canggung, ibu Jaehyun menarik lengannya pelan dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka selagi ia mengambilkan jus untuk Doyoung.

Doyoung menyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali, bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil sudah tepat. Ini bukan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk kebahagiaan anaknya. Ya, untuk masa depan anaknya.

Ibu Jaehyun kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk dan satu toples kue kering untuk Doyoung. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Ku kira anak itu hanya punya Hansol sebagai temannya, untunglah dia punya teman yang lainnya."

Doyoung hanya tertawa kecil, "Saya baru berteman dengan Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini, _ahjumma_. Dan lagi sebenarnya saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ..."

"Menyampaikan apa?"

Pembicaraan mereka terpaksa harus terputus saat mendengar suara klakson mobil, "Ah, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ayah Jaehyun sudah pulang." Ibu Jaehyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu depan menyambut kedatangan ayah Jaehyun. Doyoung berdiri dan membungkuk saat sosok ayah dan ibu Jaehyun tertangkap di matanya, " _Annyeonghaseyo._ "

"Dia temannya Jaehyun, namanya Doyoung." Ibu Jaehyun memperkenalkan Doyoung ke ayah Jaehyun yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil dan anggukan.

"Oh iya, tadi kau mau menyampaikan apa Doyoung?" Ibu Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"A-Aku ..."

.

* * *

Jaehyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan bersenandung. Beberapa hari ini dia berbohong dengan ibunya, mengatakan pergi ke kampus padahal yang dilakukannya hanyalah bermain-main di apartemen Hansol atau berkeliling Seoul. Dia menghindari kampus karena takut bertemu Doyoung, dia akui itu.

Jaehyun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya dengan ringan. Dia tidak sabar memakan masakan ibunya, perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan. Sekilas tadi Jaehyun melihat mobil ayahnya, berarti ayahnya juga sudah pulang. _Perfect_ , mereka bisa langsung makan malam.

" _Appa, eomma_ , aku pulang-"

PLAK!

Jaehyun terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ibunya terlihat terkejut dengan airmata yang mengalir, lalu ayahnya baru saja menampar ... Doyoung?!

"Bisa-bisanya kau menggoda anakku. Aku tidak percaya anak yang kau kandung adalah cucuku. Jadi pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku berbuat buruk lebih dari ini."

Nada suara ayahnya memang pelan, namun tajam dan sarat akan emosi. Doyoung bergeming, masih setia berdiri di hadapan ayah Jaehyun dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Rekam medisnya berhamburan di bawah kakinya, tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"KELUAR!"

Tapi tetap, Doyoung tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ayah Jaehyun mengambil tindakan, menyeret kasar lengan Doyoung hingga ke luar pagar, lalu melempar tubuh ringkih itu hingga terduduk di aspal.

Jaehyun dan ibunya hanya diam, tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantu Doyoung. Jaehyun merasa ayahnya sudah keterlaluan, ada rasa nyeri di sudut hatinya ketika melihat Doyoung diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk sekedar menghentikan ayahnya. Jaehyun terlalu takut.

Doyoung mengubah posisi terduduknya menjadi berlutut, tidak ada airmata yang jatuh, airmatanya seakan sudah habis, "Anak ini ... benar-benar anak Jaehyun. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun sebelum anak ini mendapatkan haknya. Anak ini berhak tau siapa ayahnya dan memiliki ayah di sampingnya."

Ayah Jaehyun mengabaikan ucapannya dan menutup pintu pagar keras, "Kalian semua masuk! Jangan perdulikan dia! Dia hanya seorang pembohong."

Dengan langkah berat Jaehyun mengikuti ayah dan ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Makan malam hari itu mereka lalui dengan keheningan menyesakkan.

"Kau ... benar-benar bukan ayah dari janin yang di kandungnya kan?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya sesaat setelah selesai makan malam hampir membuatnya tersedak, belum lagi tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan membunuhnya perlahan. Jaehyun hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, kita akan bahas hal ini besok pagi."

Ayah dan ibunya beranjak, meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di ruang makan dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

Jaehyun memang ingin menyingkirkan Doyoung, tapi benarkah dia sungguh menginginkan hal ini?

.

* * *

Jaehyun berguling-guling frustasi. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal di luar sana sedang hujan deras dan suhunya sejuk, pas sekali untuk tidur. Tapi tidak, Jaehyun sedikitpun tidak merasa mengantuk.

Jaehyun memikirkan Doyoung.

Apakah Doyoung sampai dengan selamat di rumah? Dia tidak terjebak hujan kan?

Apa Doyoung ... benar-benar menunggu di depan?

Jaehyun mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut, orang waras mana yang mau menunggu di tengah hujan begini?

Jaehyun tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya, kakinya melangkah ke arah balkon kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai dua. Jaehyun menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela, matanya memicing, mencoba melihat dengan jelas di antara hujan yang jatuh begitu deras. Bola matanya sontak membulat saat melihat Doyoung masih dengan posisi yang sama sejak terakhir Jaehyun meninggalkannya. Berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk di depan pagar.

Jaehyun langsung menyambar mantel dan payungnya, berlari tergesa ke arah pintu depan. Jaehyun sudah memegang knop pintu berniat menyusul Doyoung saat suara ayahnya menginterupsi, "Kau mau kemana?"

Jaehyun menatap ayahnya memelas, "D-Doyoung masih diluar, aku ingin menyusulnya."

"Biarkan dia. Satu langkah saja kau keluar dari rumah ini, berarti anak yang dikandungnya benar-benar anakmu. Dan kau tau konsekuensinya bukan?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa dilema, menyelamatkan Doyoung tapi beresiko kebenaran terungkap atau mempertahankan kebohongan untuk kebaikannya? Mana yang lebih penting?

Jaehyun menutup matanya, sebelum menatap ayahnya, "Ya. Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. Maafkan aku, akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku lakukan."

Jaehyun langsung berlari menembus hujan dengan payung di tangannya, membuka pagar dan menemukan Doyoung yang bertahan dengan posisinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei, aku akan bertanggung jawab, jadi berdirilah. Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu."

Jaehyun berbicara dengan lembut, memayungi Doyoung dan memegang lengan Doyoung, mengajaknya berdiri. Tapi Doyoung tidak bergerak, masih berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk. Jaehyun berjongkok, menarik dagu Doyoung untuk menatap dirinya dan Jaehyun seperti merasa terkena serangan jantung. Wajah Doyoung sangat pucat dengan mata terpejam dan bibir bergetar. Tubuhnya oleng, namun segera Jaehyun tangkap dengan baik. Payung terlepas dari genggaman, Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Doyoung yang menggigil hebat.

"D-Doyoung? Doyoung?"

Jaehyun mengguncang tubuh Doyoung pelan, namun tidak mendapat respon. Mata kelinci itu masih terpejam dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaehyun menggendong Doyoung dan berlari ke arah mobilnya. Jaehyun menidurkan Doyoung di kursi belakang dan mengambil kunci mobil di kamarnya dengan cepat, mangabaikan ayahnya yang memintanya untuk berbicara.

Jaehyun menghidupkan mesin, dan melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju rumah sakit Seoul. Berkali-kali melihat keadaan Doyoung dari kaca spion.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Doyoung langsung dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Jaehyun tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan kamar Doyoung sambil menggigit kukunya cemas. Ini salahnya. Andaikan saja dia menolong Doyoung sedari tadi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Adakah yang menunggu ini?

Iya, alurnya lambat. Emang :"

Kok saya jadi kasihan sendiri ya sama Doyoung? Iya, saya dan Jaehyun jahat. Emang.

Kok ini kebanyakan _scene_ YuDo ya? Saya juga bingung sendiri x"D

Ngetik ini sambil dengerin suaranya Doyoung di lagu I Hate You jadi ngefeel sendiri. Lagunya Giriboy ft. Junggigo yang menjadi judul ff ini juga membuat ngefeel. Duh.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ terima kasih atas semua reviewnya :* /lovelovelove/


	3. Chapter 3: Past

_**6 September 2008**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi lewat sepuluh menit, yang artinya Yuta tidak tidur semalaman. Matanya berat minta diistirahatkan, tetapi bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan tenang sedangkan Doyoung belum pulang juga?

Mereka terakhir bertemu siang kemarin di kantin, saat Doyoung pamit mengerjakan tugas di rumah Kun. Yuta mulai cemas ketika malamnya Doyoung tidak kunjung pulang dan mengangkat telpon. Yuta beralih menghubungi Kun, menanyakan kenapa Doyoung belum pulang juga, dan coba tebak jawaban apa yang dia dapatkan? Kun mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bertemu hari ini. Doyoung tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya.

Yuta terpaksa berbohong kepada Winwin, mengatakan Doyoung menginap di rumah Kun agar Winwin tidak khawatir. Setelah memastikan Winwin tertidur, Yuta segera mencari ke seluruh penjuru kampus, taman, perpustakaan, bahkan makam orangtua Doyoung, namun Doyoung tidak ada di manapun.

Menyerah, akhirnya dia hanya bisa duduk dengan gelisah di sofa ruang tamu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, berulangkali mengecek ponselnya barangkali ada kabar dari Doyoung, tapi nihil.

Yuta menggigit bibirnya keras, kelinci sialan itu berani-beraninya berbohong padanya dan tidak menghubunginya. Tidak taukah Doyoung kalau Yuta sudah hampir mati khawatir?

Yuta mencoba menghubungi Doyoung lagi, berharap panggilannya –yang mungkin sudah keseribu kali– diangkat. Nada panggilan tersambung mengalun di telinganya, Yuta menunggu dengan sabar.

" _Halo?"_

Yuta refleks berdiri, "YA! Kim Doyoung! Kau dimana?! Aku tidak tidur semalaman menunggumu pulang! Kau suka sekali melihatku khawatir, pulang sekarang! Atau tunggu disitu, biar aku yang menjemputmu."

" _Maaf, aku bukan Doyoung. Doyoung sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kau bisa datang ke sini, kamar nomor dua belas."_

Yuta tertegun, bahkan tidak sempat bertanya siapa lelaki yang mengangkat telponnya dan kenapa ponsel Doyoung ada padanya.

Fokusnya hanya satu.

Doyoung. Masuk rumah sakit.

Kakinya berlari kencang, menyetop taksi dengan panik, menyebutkan tujuan dan meminta supirnya untuk menambah kecepatan dengan sopan, sekuat tenaga menahan teriakan frustasinya.

Yuta mennggigit kuat daging pipi dalamnya, 'Doyoung, apa yang terjadi denganmu?'

* * *

Doyoung membuka mata perlahan. Langit-langit putih yang familiar menyapa pandangannya. Ah, dia menginap di rumah sakit lagi. Doyoung menoleh ke samping, kepala berhiaskan surai hitam halus tampak nyaman tertidur di lengannya. Wajah tampan Jaehyun semakin terlihat tampan dalam keadaan rileks dan Doyoung menyukai itu.

Ingatannya melayang, kembali memutar adegan pengusiran semalam. Samar-samar Doyoung mengingat teriakan panik Jaehyun dan pelukan hangatnya sebelum ditelan kegelapan.

Doyoung tersenyum kecil. Berpikir bahwa Jaehyun peduli dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit, membuat Doyoung merasa hangat, entah kenapa. Tangan kirinya yang tidak terbalut infus terangkat mengelus pelan surai halus Jaehyun.

"Aku yakin kau sedang tersenyum dan memandang wajah tampanku."

Doyoung tersentak dan buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya. Jaehyun membuka matanya, kepalanya masih setia berbaring di lengan Doyoung, "Kenapa berhenti? Aku menyukainya."

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berniat membalas perkataan Jaehyun. Dia terlalu malu karena tertangkap basah mengelus rambut Jaehyun. Rasanya Doyoung ingin bangkit dan berlari pulang ke apartemennya saking malunya. Tapi itu hanya angannya, untuk duduk saja dia masih lemah apalagi berlari.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk dengan benar, gantian mengelus surai oranye Doyoung, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Syukurlah."

Jaehyun menghentikan elusannya, membuat Doyoung merasa sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan elusan hangat itu. Namun rasa kecewanya sirna saat tangan Jaehyun beralih menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Andaikan saja aku mempunyai keberanian untuk melawan ayahku saat itu, kau tidak akan masuk rumah sakit."

Doyoung tersenyum kecut, " _Gwaenchana_ , ayahmu hanya sedang terkejut, jadi dia refleks melakukan itu padaku."

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat, mengusap punggung tangan Doyoung pelan, takut menyenggol infus yang terpasang di tangan kurus itu, "Tetap saja, ayahku sudah keterlaluan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab."

Mata kelinci Doyoung membulat, perutnya seakan dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran, hampir saja dia meneteskan airmata bahagia, "Jadi ... jadi kau serius akan bertanggung jawab? Aku kira aku hanya berhalusinasi saat mendengar itu semalam ..."

"Aku serius. Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan orangtuaku. Kita bisa menikah. Saat kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kita bisa mulai memilih baju, menyiapkan undangan dan memilih gereja."

Kali ini Doyoung tidak bisa menahan laju airmatanya. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia, seperti diterbangkan ke langit. Terangkat sudah bebannya, anaknya tidak akan lahir tanpa ayah, anaknya –tidak, anak mereka akan mempunyai masa depan yang cerah dan mereka akan sama-sama merawatnya hingga ia tumbuh besar.

"Tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat."

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Kita akan menikah setelah kau melahirkan. Aku akan melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar anakku atau bukan. Dan setelah terbukti, baru kita mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."

Tangis Doyoung berlanjut, tapi bukan tangis kebahagiaan lagi, melainkan tangis kepedihan. Jaehyun melambungkannya terbang ke langit lalu sedetik kemudian menghempaskannya ke dasar bumi dengan keras.

"Kau ... kau masih tidak percaya anak yang ku kandung benar-benar anakmu?"

Jaehyun mengusap airmata Doyoung, sedikit meringis merasa bersalah, "Bukan begitu maksudku- hanya saja apa salahnya memastikan _hm_?"

Doyoung kehilangan kata-katanya. Ingin rasanya meneriaki Jaehyun. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak boleh egois. Jaehyun sudah mau bertanggung jawab. Dia hanya perlu bertahan. Biarlah, Jaehyun melakukan tes DNA pun Doyoung yakin hasilnya positif. Jadi Doyoung hanya perlu menahannya, bersabar, membiarkan Jaehyun melakukan apapun.

Demi anaknya. Ya, anaknya.

Saat ini belum anak mereka.

Hanya anaknya.

* * *

Yuta berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit, cukup sadar diri tidak boleh berlari. Matanya menatap nyalang setiap pintu kamar yang dilewatinya. Mencari kamar dengan nomor dua belas.

"Dua belas. Dua belas."

Yuta menetralkan nafanya yang terengah, memegang knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Tapi suara percakapan di dalam menghentikan niatnya. Yuta merasa dia tidak bisa masuk dan menghancurkan percakapan itu. Pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, Yuta iseng ikut mencuri dengar.

Setelah lama mendengarkan dan menangkap isi percakapan itu, Yuta tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Pintu terbanting seiring dengan langkah lebar Yuta mendekati Doyoung. Bukan Doyoung targetnya, tapi sosok di sampingnya.

Yuta meraih kerah baju Jaehyun dan melayangkan pukulan kuat di wajah memuakkan itu. "Brengsek!"

Doyoung refleks berdiri, menghiraukan tangannya yang mengalirkan darah karena infusnya tertarik lepas. " _Hyung_ hentikan!"

Yuta memberi pukulan kedua dan akan melayangkan pukulan ketiganya. Namun Doyoung menahan pergerakannya dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Doyoung. Lepaskan." Suara Yuta berat dan dalam, menandakan dia berada di puncak amarah. Doyoung menggeleng, tidak gentar, mempertahankan pelukan eratnya pada Yuta, "Tidak mau."

"Ku bilang lepaskan!"

Yuta tanpa sadar membentak dan sedikit menyentak Doyoung untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Doyoung jatuh terduduk dan mengerang. Doyoung merutuki dirinya yang lemah karena bisa jatuh hanya dengan sentakan kecil.

Yuta mendengar erangan Doyoung dan terkejut melihat keadaan Doyoung yang tersungkur di lantai dengan tangan berlumuran darah. Jaehyun pun terkejut dan ingin mendekati Doyoung. Tapi Yuta sudah lebih dulu menggendong Doyoung dan membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Panggil dokter cepat!"

Bentakan Yuta menyadarkan Jaehyun. Sadar tidak bisa membantah, Jaehyun berbalik dan berlari mencari dokter.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, apa ada yang sakit? Maafkan aku. Ah! Tanganmu berdarah!"

Yuta dengan panik mengambil tisu dan berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari luka infus di punggung tangan Doyoung. Doyoung menghela nafasnya lelah dan menggenggam tangan Yuta, menghentikan gerakan sembrononya, "Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_."

"Demi Tuhan, Doyoung! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Berhenti berpura-pura seolah-olah kau tidak terluka!"

Yuta berteriak, mengeluarkan sesak di dadanya, "Aku dengar semuanya! Aku dengar percakapan kalian! Dan kau mengatakan kau baik-baik saja saat si brengsek itu bahkan masih ragu bahwa anak yang kau kandung adalah anaknya!"

"Jaehyun sudah setuju untuk bertanggung jawab _hyung_. Untuk masalah tes DNA aku rasa itu wajar. Semua orang butuh bukti kan?"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu Doyoung! Jangan menikah dengannya, pernikahan ini hanya akan menyakitimu. Untuk masalah anakmu, aku dan Winwin bisa membantu merawatnya. Jadi kumohon, jangan menikah dengannya."

" _Hyung_ ... ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak ingin anakku merasakan sakitnya hidup tanpa orangtua lengkap. Aku tidak ingin anakku di cap anak haram karena tidak punya ayah."

Doyoung tersenyum lemah, "Mengertilah _hyung_."

"Tidak ..."

Yuta menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti Kim Doyoung ..."

"Ku rasa ... aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Yuta melepaskan genggaman tangan Doyoung dan berbalik pergi. Di lorong rumah sakit dia berpapasan dengan Jaehyun dan seorang dokter di sampingnya melangkah tergesa. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Yuta tidak bisa menahan tatapan kebenciannya pada Jaehyun.

Urusannya dengan Jaehyun belum selesai. Tapi itu bisa dia lakukan nanti. Untuk saat ini yang dia butuhkan adalah ketenangan. Dan yang bisa memberikan dia ketenangan hanyalah Winwin.

* * *

Yuta pulang dengan perasaan gusar. Sedikitnya merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Doyoung begitu saja, tapi jika dia tetap di sana pun semua akan lebih runyam karena kepalanya panas dan tangannya gatal untuk menghajar si brengsek Jaehyun.

Yuta menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Winwin yang sedang menikmati coklat panas sambil menonton _anime_ kesukaannya, _One Piece_. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit pemuda itu dan berulangkali menghela nafas keras.

Winwin mengernyit bingung melihat keadaan Yuta yang kacau, "Darimana saja _hyung_? Ah ya, apa kau bisa menghubungi Doyoung _hyung_? Aku menelponnya tadi tapi tak diangkat. Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Dia harus meminum susunya."

"Doyoung masuk rumah sakit."

Winwin hampir tersedak saat mendengar gumaman kecil Yuta, "Masuk rumah sakit?! Bukannya _hyung_ bilang Doyoung _hyung_ menginap di rumah Kun _ge_?!"

"Aku berbohong. Doyoung tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan menginap di rumah Kun. Aku bilang begitu agar kau tidak khawatir. Aku mencarinya semalaman dan pagi tadi baru tau Doyoung masuk rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ masih disini? Kita harus menjenguknya _hyung_! Cepat berdiri!"

Winwin menarik tangan Yuta mengajaknya ikut berdiri, tetapi Yuta malah menariknya kuat hingga ia masuk ke dalam pelukan Yuta. "Winwin ... dengar, aku sudah menjenguk Doyoung tadi. Kau tau apa yang aku temukan?"

Yuta menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi kepada Winwin, mulai dari percakapan Doyoung dan Jaehyun, menghajar Jaehyun dan dia yang terbawa emosi lalu meninggalkan Doyoung.

"Aku merasa si brengsek Jaehyun tidak mencintainya. Pernikahan mereka hanya akan semakin menyakiti Doyoung. Kau setuju denganku kan?"

Winwin tertegun, mencoba mencerna. Di satu sisi dia setuju dengan Yuta, tapi di sisi lain dia juga mengerti keinginan Doyoung.

Winwin mengusap lengan Yuta, menenangkannya sambil merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Doyoung _hyung_ ... tau mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendukung setiap keputusan yang ia buat dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Menopangnya ketika ternyata dia salah mengambil keputusan."

"Tapi Winwinnie–"

"Aku mengerti perasaan _hyung,_ aku juga berterima kasih telah menghajar Jaehyun. Tetapi aku juga mengerti keinginan Doyoung _hyung_. Doyoung _hyung_ butuh Jaehyun, sebagai sosok seorang suami dan ayah untuk anaknya kelak. Doyoung _hyung_ butuh Jaehyun bersamanya untuk bersama-sama merawat dan membesarkan anaknya. Kita mungkin bisa membantu Doyoung _hyung_ membesarkan anaknya, tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan peran suami dan ayah."

Yuta terdiam. Kata-kata Winwin meresap ke dalam hatinya. Dia sadar telah egois, dia tidak berusaha memahami Doyoung. Harusnya Yuta tau kalau ini semua berat bagi Doyoung dan Yuta bukannya mengurangi beban di hati Doyoung malah menambahnya.

"Kau benar Winwinie ..."

Winwin tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yuta, "Sekarang mandi, sarapan, lalu kita akan menjenguk Doyoung _hyung_."

* * *

"Hati-hati saat turun dari tempat tidur Doyoung _-ssi_. Jangan sampai infusnya lepas lagi."

" _Ne_ , _kamsahamnida uisa-nim_."

Infus Doyoung sudah kembali terpasang rapi di tangan kirinya. Doyoung memandang Jaehyun, sedikit mengernyit melihat sudut bibir Jaehyun yang robek, "Apa sakit? Maafkan Yuta _hyung_. Dia hanya terlalu terbawa emosi." Doyoung melarikan tangannya mengusap lembut sudut bibir Jaehyun.

"Tak apa, hanya luka kecil. Anggap saja ini balasan atas perbuatan ayahku kemarin. Dia saudaramu?"

"Dia sahabatku, tapi sudah ku anggap saudaraku juga."

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja dia merasakan aura-aura protektif, "Baiklah, sekarang habiskan makan siangmu."

Jaehyun duduk di sebelah Doyoung, mengawasinya makan. Ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggunya dari tadi, "Orangtuamu di mana? Kau tidak menghubungi mereka?"

Suapan Doyoung terhenti, "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

"M-Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud–"

" _Gwaenchana._ " Doyoung memakan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk habis air putih yang disediakan. Jaehyun membantu membereskan peralatan makan Doyoung dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh." Jaehyun bangkit dan menolong Doyoung berbaring, lalu menyelimutinya. Doyoung menurut, membiarkan Jaehyun menyelimutinya dan memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan yakin Doyoung telah tertidur, Jaehyun beranjak. Jaehyun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah. Mandi, mengganti baju dan tentu saja berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Sebelumnya dia mengompres sudut bibirnya terlebih dahulu hingga lukanya tidak terlalu kentara, jadi ibunya tidak akan panik ketika dia sampai di rumah.

Melihat mobil ayahnya masih berada di garasi, Jaehyun tau ayahnya ada di rumah dan akan menuntut penjelasan. Benar saja, saat Jaehyun memasuki rumah, ayah dan ibunya langsung menyeretnya duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Bicara."

Jaehyun menelan ludah, suara ayahnya memang kalem, tidak sarat emosi seperti kemarin, tapi tetap saja, ini masih terasa menakutkan bagi Jaehyun. Ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Sangat fatal malah.

"Pertama, maafkan aku _appa, eomma_. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas hal yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku ... aku akan menikahi Doyoung."

Ayah Jaehyun memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa pusing, "Jadi kau benar-benar menghamilinya?"

"Mu-Mungkin ..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?! Itu benar-benar anakmu atau bukan?!"

Suara ayahnya semakin meninggi, Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Aku memang pernah melakukannya dengan Doyoung, tapi aku belum tau itu benar-benar anakku atau tidak ..."

"Lalu kenapa mau menikah? Bukannya kau tidak yakin?" Ibunya angkat suara.

"Kami baru akan menikah setelah anak itu lahir dan melakukan tes DNA, _eomma_." Suara Jaehyun semakin lirih.

Ayahnya menghela nafas berat, "Kau tau ini sulit kan? Dia laki-laki dan kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan. Kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan dua tahun lagi. Memiliki istri laki-laki akan membawa dampak buruk untuk ke depannya Jaehyun."

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana kalau _appa_ melenyapkannya saja?"

Jaehyun terbelalak, refleks menggeleng panik, " _Andwae_! Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk ke depannya! Aku akan berusaha menutupi pernikahan kami. Aku janji hal ini tidak akan membawa dampak buruk untuk perusahaan. Tapi ku mohon _appa_ ... ku mohon, jangan sentuh Doyoung ..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Hayoloh bapaknya jaehyun mau ngapain? :"

Maafkan saya yang telat update mulu :' johnny muncul di chap depan depannya lagi, tapi lewat aja mungkin :'

Johnny kan hero, jadi munculnya belakangan/? Oh, too much information :"

Spoiler/? ini ff bakalan panjaaaaaaang :" stay tune yaps:* terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya /lovelovelove/ /kiss/ :*


End file.
